Their Monsters
Have you ever wondered why some stories seem so real that they could happen in real life? Well, that's because they are. You see, sometimes when someone writes about a new monster, the monster comes to life. Some cannot control them. They are not strong enough. They don't have the powers to control its mind. But there are some who can. You know who I'm talking about, right? If you don't then you should be safe... for now. These people seem like normal people by day. But at night they change so much. They say that if you see one of these... things then you should keep quiet. If you do, then you will not suffer the torture. All you will do is perform a simple task once in a while that they give you. If you refuse, then you will be cut to pieces by the monster or their pet as some call it. Then your flesh will be torn off and eaten until nothing remains but bones. If you scream or mention anything of the monsters, then they will haunt you for all eternity. No matter how far away from your home you are, they are always there. Sometimes they are the reason why that kid in middle school got in that bad car accident that you talked about for weeks. His mother/father didn't listen to the warning. Or that one time when your little sister kept waking up. Then she would tell your mom the next morning about the boogeyman in her room. The young ones never listen. You may know some of these people off of YouTube. They always describe these monsters that stalk you in the woods or did have a normal life at one point, but they're the reason that these monsters come to life. They send the evil clowns to the carnival, they are the ones who send the loner at school who actually is a serial killer ghost from the old times. Their monsters are only part of their plan. They want you to fear them. All their power and strength comes from you hiding under the blanket at night. The monsters help them live. The more they create, the more you have to fear. I was a victim of them and their monsters. I kept quiet for a while until I had nightmares. They kept me up, and I had visions at school so I told the school therapist and told her about all the monsters. Then they came. I could barely make out their appearances. I ran toward the closet in my mother's room, and after about 45 minutes I walked out of the closet slowly. They found me soon after when I jumped out the window to get to my friend's house. They dragged me back to my house and locked me in the basement. After about 5 weeks I finally broke the door down and they left...or so I thought. The more they haunt me, the more insane I become. It's like when you hear about the one man across the street that had crazy visions and had to go to the asylum. That's how I feel. 5 Months Later I GET IT NOW! They want me! They want me to be one of them! They said that my fear was too satisfying to waste! They want me to fear them forever! Tonight Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I know that you are reading this. I can see you. I am right behind you. Don't worry... I won't hurt you......as long as you...keep...quiet.Category:MonstersCategory:Dreams/SleepCategory:Mental Illness